Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technology has been known in which an image processing apparatus that performs printing by receiving designation of a file to be printed transmits the file to be printed to an image processing server. The image processing server (server apparatus) converts the file into print data that can be interpreted by the image processing apparatus, and the image processing apparatus prints this print data (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382).
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382, since the image processing apparatus cannot know the file formats that can be processed by the image processing server, there can be cases in which files that cannot be processed by the processing server are also transmitted to the processing server.